The increasing complexity of analytical systems and corresponding laboratory workflows calls for mechanisms which ensure a secure system operation to acquire reliable and accurate data. This is especially true if less trained personnel needs to operate the system in urgent cases (e.g. in the absence of experienced laboratory personnel). Different user support or assistance methods, which provide guidance information to facilitate system operations, are known.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,868,308 B2 discloses an operation guidance method of a clinical system which enables a doctor or nurse unskilled in testing to operate the clinical system without operation error by providing operation guidance.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,151,190 B2 discloses an analysis device allowing any person to utilize job guidance for setting and assignment operations with high efficiency regardless of a level of skill in an automatic analysis device which has a complicated screen configuration with an increase of functions.